The Devils Snare does more than kill
by RedVinesAreAmazing
Summary: In fifth year, a girl comes to Hogwarts. She has a secret that not many can handle, except for one person... *DISCLAIMER!*I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER SERIES! J.K. ROWLING DOES!* M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

The water drips from the ceiling and the I know I am about to die because of the cold. I am cold as Ice and nothing can save me from my fate. The door opens, such a rare occurance, and I relish in the warmth even though light is my only enemy. I am picked up and covered in a dark cloth. I curl my plant tendrils around my captors arms to ensure I will not fall.

"What's that, Neville?" A girl, but ,unable to see, I don't know who. My captor's name has been revealed.

"The Devil's Snare. I was going to bring it for Professor Sprout."

I feel as though I have been squeezed and the next second it's gone. I am carried for a while into a building and through the structre into a room. I am placed up high and hear conversation.

"Isn't that the Devil's Snare, Neville?" An Irish Accent is detected.

"Bloody Hell, are you trying to kill us?" says a British boy.

"No, Harry, I found it in this building. I'm giving it to professor Sprout tomorrow."

"Goodnight," they chorus.

The sound of snoring fills the air and I am twisted and twirled until I am my human form. My pot turns into my dress I was wearing earlier and my plant body turns into a human body with pale skin, black hair, and dark brown eyes. I walk out to the castle grounds and my tattoo glows and I am transported to a Hotel where I can stay fro as long as I want.

I knock and He Answers.

"Hello, Sirius."

"Hello, Silver, welcome.

So it's not a hotel, but it's close enough.


	2. Chapter 2

"Silver, you need to be careful," warns Sirius. "The order won't be happy I'm letting a child join the order."

"Oh, Sirius, you worry yourself over nothing," I say, unzipping my jacket and hanging it on a peg. We continue inside where everyone stares at me, then glares at Sirius.

"This is the person you knew would help us! A child?" A person Sirius called Molly from a picture screeches at us.

"I may be fourteen, but I can still fight as good as anybody else!" I interject.

"Yes, but we can't let them get-"

"They've already tried, Mrs. Weasley. With all due respect, It wouldn't matter to Voldemort. For all we know, he could have students working for him. By the way, has Bellatrix always been crazy? She tried to recruit and the tried to kill me when I said no."

"Yes, Silver, she has," says Remus.

"I believe she was a beautiful person, but acts of hatred leave that beauty tarnished in hatred."

"She has no heart. She was never a beautiful person,"He counters.

"She did, but it was turned cold from prejudice."

"Can they recruit you.?"

"If they tap into my dark side."

"Can they do that?"

"Can you catch a giant and live?"

"No."

"There's your answer."

"Silver, how are you so good if your element is so dark?"

"I am the exact opposite because as a human-like being I have a conscience."

"How many of you are there?" Tonks asks.

"100 plus, and and counting."

"Wow!"

"Spread across the world. Anyways, I have a suggestion to make."

"What?" asks Sirius.

"Have two people guarding the weapon."

"Are you trying to kill us twice as fast?" Screams Molly.

"Hear me out! Voldemort's allies will try to grab it and have two people going, which is completely futile, but whatever."

"Why is it futile?"

"Because, Lupin, only the person whose name is on it, in this case Harry, can take it off the shelf. After that it's free for anyone to grab.

"But why two? Won't they be able to look inside your mind?"

"Occlumency is your best friend."

"Will it work?"

"He'll soon send some of his best if _someone_ keeps tipping off that a certain person is going."

"Why didn't we think of that?"

"The hardest to find are those easily seen."

Silence surrounds us like an ocean.

"I think you should attend Hogwarts, so it will be easy to see what Harry is up to."

"Of course, professor Dumbledore."

The meeting is adjourned and I lay in bed, ready to succumb to sleep, but something is keeping me up. I walk downstairs and hear footsteps behind me. Turning I see it's Sirius' house elf, Kreacher.

"Blood-traitors, mudbloods, half-breeds, and creatures. Oh, if my mistress knew, what would she say."

"Your mistress is dead, so listen to Sirius as you ought to be doing," I say firmly, yet kindly.

"The Creature is talking to me, oh if-"

"Kreacher, leave her alone."

He sulks out and Sirius looks at me. I bite my lip before thinking back to the earlier events.

British Boy is Harry, Irish is Seamus, and welsh is Neville.

Neville...Neville...Neville. The name circulates in my head and flows through my thoughts until that is the only thing I think of. But it can't...

"I refuse to accept it."

Whoops, I said that aloud. Sirius raises an eyebrow and I say, "Remember what I told you, about having a mate? Well, apparently, Neville is mine."

"Well, Mr. Longbottom must be a very lucky guy. Why don't you go get some sleep. You'll have quite a day in front of you."

I say goodnight to Sirius before walking up the stairs to my room. I burrow myself in the covers and dream of dances with Neville.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: I do NOT own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling.**_

I wake up to see Professor Dumbledore in front of me. He says, "Get ready, classes start in two hours, and we must get you sorted."

I nod and rush to get dressed in my uniform. I walk down and I transport us there by me tattoo, which is like apparating, but you don't need to concentrate. We end up in his office and I sit on a stool as the hat is placed on my head.

_Ah._

**_Who are you?_**

_I am the sorting hat!_

**_Nice to meet you._**

_I see now..._

"Slytherin!"

I see the colors that were grey now change to Green and Silver. I walk with Dumbledore to the Great Hall and he leaves me there. I walk to the Slytherin table and sit next to a girl with a Pug face. She looks at me and I avert my eyes to the Gryffindor Table.

They are laughing and seem to be quite compatible. I then refuse to eat breakfast and walk out. I see a ghost and ask, "Can you direct me to the Slytherin Common rooms."

After he gives me directions, I walk in the direction and know that I'm never going to fit in here. I walk to the portrait asks, "Password?"

I bite my lip, as I had forgot to ask for the password when I had left. I walk back through the corridors, towards the Green Houses, and see Neville.

"Excuse me, can you help me? I can't get into my Common Room and I need help to find my classes."

He holds out his hand and I give him my schedule. Free, Potions, Free, Care of Magical Creatures, Free, Herbology, Free, Divination. He looks and pulls out his Schedule and says, "You're taking a later class?"

"What?"

"Divination. You should end up ending at Herbology."

"She's mentoring me as a Seer/Clairvoyant."

He nods and tells me directions. I thank him and head for the library to start the day.

SHD

At the end of the day, I'm happy to have so many Free Periods. I have my homework done and am almost finished working on my insanity cure. my friend ate a glowing purple candy that contained a Cruciatus curse, causing him to go insane. I am so close, but I know it should be a sea green colour, But it's not yet. I sit on the floor of my room, Severus was nice enough to tell me the password to the Slytherin Common Room. I have a lone Bedroom and it's huge. I love it. No inconveniences.

I look at the potion, a pale green. Not what I wanted. I grab into my bag and grab a vial of mermaid tears I collected a few summers ago. I take a dropper and put a few into the potion...

Turning a sea green colour I had wanted!

I put it into phials, leaving one to test, before stowing them away in the cupboard. I turn to the clock telling me it's time for dinner. I put the phial in my pocket and the hurry to the Slytherin table, not eating much, except for a piece of Treacle Tart. I run to the forest, then transporting to the Muggle World.

I run through streets to Halie's house, leaving the phial on her desk. I transport back to Hogwarts grounds, running through the forest to go back to change to guard the prophecy.

SHD

Getting back from gaurding, I feel like sleeping forever. I am so tired, but can't seem to fall asleep. I crawl out from my covers and walk through the common room to search for the Room of Requirement for a nice bed and a place to relax...


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up in the warm sheets of the bed, but there's someone else. I turn to the side and see Neville, asleep...

SHD

I shoot up not wanting to think about what my mind would have done with Neville and me. I'll never know what my dirty thoughts would have done. I sit up and look inside my beg for my phone. Luckily, I have it so that the frequency of magic doesn't interfere with the signals. 6:00 am.

I groan and sit up. I walk into the bathroom and see my uniform and toiletries and a House Elf sits on the counter.

"Cookie?"

Yes, I have a House Elf named Cookie. I was six months when I named her and that's about the only thing I ever said besides No. Cookie nods and says, "Does mistress want help dressing today?"

"No, thank you, Cookie. How are the others?"

"They are beaten and Master does not care. He laughs and even got..."

"Clara?"

Cookie nods and I feel tears forming. I dismiss Cookie and take a hot shower. I get out, dress quickly, brush my teeth, comb my hair, then rush out as quickly as possible to the Headmaster's office. I knock and hear a soft, "Come in."

I open the door and approach him at his Pensieve. He looks at me and says, "Have you ever had entirely too many thoughts, you just didn't know what to do with them?"

"Yes, sir. All the time."

"You have a question?"

"Yes, sir. You see, my family is endangered form our creator. I want them safe. I'm begging you to help. I can' be there 24/7 to help them, but there are people who can. Clara, our littlest, is even being hurt. If you have to put them in homes, do so. Anything, just to get them away from him."

He nods and says, "I shall contact some people, in the meantime, I think we should go eat. My stomach refuses to leave me alone.'

"Thank you, Sir."

We walk out to the Great Hall and I go to the Slytherin table. Pansy leans over and says, "You weren't in the common room this morning. Which house?"

"What?"

"Which house member did you-"

"You think I had sex with someone...last night...because I wasn't in the Common Room this morning?"

She nods and I say, "I went to a hidden room to sleep because I would feel safe. I did not have sex with anyone last night."

I grab a bagel and spread cream cheese on it before taking it to-go. I know a way to sneak into the Gryffindor Common Room and into a certain bedroom. I run down to the dungeons and slip into a passage, climbing tons of stairs and not stopping in any of the extra rooms. I end up in the Gryffindor Common room and climb up the stairs and into Harry's dorm. They share...that sucks. I grab a tie from his trunk and slip it in my pocket. I am about to leave when the bathroom door opens. I jump into a corner of the ceiling, facing the person emerging from the bathroom in boxers.

It's Neville. He's not quite what you'd think and I close my eyes, trying to think of things other than how low those boxers were. Okay, then...I better just stay here and pray he doesn't look up. He dresses into his uniform slowly, then grabs his bag. As he leaves he stops in front of the door and looks around the room. He leaves and I count to a hundred until I jump down. I go to Harry's bed and take a t-shirt with me. I go out of the dorms and into the secret entrance. Going back to the dungeons, I hurry to my room and lock up my room with a sealed magic.

I scurry off to the Library for some research before potions.

SHD

I walk out of Divination and to my room. I open my door and seal it again. I take off my uniform, put the shirt on, then wear a pair of jeans and a jacket.

I put floo powder in the flames and go to the Ministry. I smile as Aurthur greets me.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley.'

"Ready to go, Silver."

I nod and connect to Harry's mind.

_Hello, Harry._

_**Who is this?**_

_I am your conscience, silly._

_**I don't think so.  
**_

_Damn, that usually works. I'm Silver.  
_

_**What the Fuck are you doing in my mind?**  
_

_I believe that you connect into Voldemort's mind, but that connection can be bad. He can send fake images to take you down to where I am to grab the weapon.  
_

_**Do I even know you?**  
_

_I will introduce myself when it comes morning, but, tonight, I am going to let your imagination take over your dreams and shield your mind from Voldemort.  
_

_**Thank you. Goodnight, Silver.**  
_

_Goodnight, Harry.  
_

I let Harry dream as we stand guard. Thank Goodness for my love of weaponry. I brought some tonight and hear someone whispering _Kill_. I walk towards the snake and throw powder on it and it disappeared to wherever it went. Aurthur is staring with wide eyes and I smile.

"You can never be too careful, Mr. Weasley. I have a collection of powders to use against enemies."

He nods and we finish our shift in silence. I leave right as the minister gets in. I walk to school, happy it's the weekend, ready to sleep the day away.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up to Blaize Zabini knocking at my door.

"Good Morning, Silver."

"What do you want, Zabini."

"Oh, Come on. Anyone would love to wake up to the amazing body of mine."

"Not Interested. I would rather not get involved in your never-ending bedpost notches."

I push him out of the door way and close the door. I take a shower and put on my uniform for the day's classes. I walk out to the Great Hall and sit at the Slytherin tables. I eat an apple and a slice of toast. I get up to go to classes, ready to torment my teachers.

SHD

I finish my classes (including Divination) and ready to cause mayhem.

"Introduce Peeves to paintball?"

Some Gryffindors run beside me yelling, "Peeves is hitting us with colorful balls that splatter."

"Check!"

I walk by the dungeons saying, "Mess with Professor Snape's potion?"

I hear a bang and splatting and screaming.

"Check! Mayhem, Chaos, Panic? my work here is done!"

I run to Umbridge's classroom ready to see what my LITTLE modification to her wand will work. She is talking and trying to make the chalk write, but the most she's done is make it disintegrate into dust. I laugh and she sees me. I walk into her class, letting Peeves in. He uses his paintball gun as I run away for safety.

I run to Hogsmeade and hide in the Hogs Head. I hide in the bathroom and stay there for what seemed like hours, was probably only minutes. I walked out and snuck through Honeyduke's to the castle. I grab my bag with the cure for Insanity and go to the Headmaster's office...where SHE is.

She glares at me and says, "Detention for ganging up on a teacher."

"I didn't-"

She glares shutting me up. She leaves and I look at Dumbledore, who only dismisses me to gaurd Duty.

SHD

"THIS IS BORING!"

Aurthur has been trying to entertain me by talking about how Muggle Artifacts, when I hear a voice. I turn and see a snake coming towards me. I grab it and shove it in a bag, tyin git up. I throw it in the Fire with floo powder saying "County Jail."

I lay back down and say, "Not as bored...Not as bored."


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up to the door being knocked on by, after opening it, Blaise. I groan and he comes in. I fall back into bed, ready to go back to dreamland of a person who I don't know but am passionate with. I cover myself in many blankets smothered by the warmth my body-heat provided. I feel a sudden coldness as Zabini rips off my covers and says, "Get up."

I look at him and decide to do as he says. He softens his voice and says, "Get ready and meet me in an hour in the fifth study room in the library."

I nod, taking off my top to exchange it for a green-silver-stripped undershirt over my green bra. I put on my uniform shirt and my green-silver-stripped jeans. I smile as I zip up my skirt. I look at the tie I never learned to tie. I always went into the common room of the Ravenclaw's and had my sister tie it. I didn't have time and decided to have Blaise tie it. I brushed my unruly curls, making my rat's-nest of hair even worse. Fuck it. I braided my floor-length hair into two, intertwining the thick plaits. I twined them around into a twist, like a bun, tying it off with Silver and Gold ties. I put on the uniform socks and shoes before grabbing my bag and running to the library.

I count five and open the fifth door. Blaise is no where to be seen, but I can sense there's some type of danger. I walk out to the halls and see Draco bothering Gryffindors. I walk over and say, "Hey, little D."

He looks at me like I was going to be force-fed potion. I smile and wave.

"I'm in the middle of something."

"That sucks. I need to borrow some money, my-for lack of better word- parents decided not to give me any allowance since I quit working and I really want to buy something."

"No."

"Please, Draco. I'll pay you back! Swear on my collection of books that will never be sold."

"Fine."

He gives me a bag of galleons. 23,000 galleons. I look at him and smile.

"Thanks, Draco. Hey, if you leave these Gryffindors alone, I'll show you something really amazing when I come back. What do you say?"

He weighs it in his head, then leaves. I smile and run to the library. I hide behind some shelves and transport to the Book Store. I smile as I grab a copy of a book on Greek and Roman Mythology. I pay for the book with Muggle Money, then walk to a deserted alleyway to Transport to Diagon Alley. I go through Knockturn Alley to a secret Alley most people don't know about. It's hard to find it unless you're looking for it.

It has shops of sweets, clothing, accessories, lingerie, food, drinks, décor, toys, pranks, and _personal items_. I walk into the clothing store, greeted by my friend, Avery. She waved me over and measured me before bringing in new silver-green stripped, checkered, plaid, and clothes.

I try them on (They fit perfectly), pay, then go grab new shoes. I personalized a pair that have green fabric, silver laces, silver thread encrypting the side with _Slytherin_ and then have my house crest on them. I buy them and leave Diagon Alley and go back to Hogwarts' library. I walk through the halls, careful to avoid Filch or Mrs. Norris, to my common room. I go up to my room and put my stuff away. I lay down to dream. Having to block someone's mind 24/7 really beats the hell outta you.

_DREAM*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_I lay down on the grass with Neville's hand intertwined with mine. I smile as the sun's warmth flows over us like river water over boulders. Always coming, and never relenting. I roll to my side, my head on Neville's chest. He kisses my hair and I giggle at the gesture. He sits up, bringing me with him. He leans my face up to his, sealing is lips over mine. I pull back and he looks over my shoulder. I look from a thick curtain of hair to hide my face. There's the real Neville, Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean._

_I took a knife and stab my arm…_

I wake up and breathe heavily. Harry didn't see me, luckily. I didn't have a naughty dream about Neville, or it was just the begging. I walk to the mirror and take out my hair. I fishtail my hair and it only goes to my knee. I smile and walk out of my dorm. It's noon, lunch time for us students. I walk to the Slytherin table and eat a sandwich. I notice that someone's eyes are on me. Five someones, actually. Neville, Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean. I act as if they're beneath me and go back to eating. I feel a presence of someone near my room. I get up and hurry out of the Great Hall, leaving my half-eaten sandwich behind.

I get there and see my friend, Abigail. She's in Ravenclaw. I tap her on the shoulder and she smiles at me.

"Do you have a fancy quill? I'm going home for Christmas tomorrow and I want something nice for my friend. I'll pay you for it…"

"No, Abigail. You will not pay for a Quill, I have one too many fancy quills anyways."

I open my door and we venture inside my room and Abigail goes through quills as I turn on _Angels_ by Owl City. She selects a beautiful Phoenix Feather Quill. I reluctantly let her go with it. I had only one, and it cost me 200 Galleons. I'll have to find another somewhere. I lay down listening to my music. I sit up again and know where I might be able to find another. I grab my bag of galleons and go to Knockturn Alley. I go into Borgin and Burkes.

"Hello, miss. Can I be of assistance?"

"Do you know where I can go to get a Phoenix Feather Quill?"

"Ah, the richest Quill ever to be made."

He goes in the back and comes out with a Polished Ebony Case. I open the lid to see the prized Feather Quill. I touch it, the softest texture that is un-replicated by any other material, spell, charm, or other. I look at Borgin, ready to Haggle for this beautiful Feather.

"400 Galleons."

"I say 200, that's maximum I'm paying for. My other quill came with stationary, ink, and an owl for 200."

"300."

"150."

"250."

"100."

"900."

"200."

"225."

"175."

"Deal."

I pay and smirk after taking the box from him. I transport to Hogwarts and open the hidden bottom of the box, not many people know about this, where there is an Ink and a packaged Stationary I will personalize later. I cheated Borgin at his own Game. I'm amazing. I pack up my quills and clothes into two trunks, ready to go to a hotel. This time, an _actual_ Hotel.

I'm off Guard duty. I go to bed and Dream a Dreamless Sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up and grab my uniform. I pull it on, then twist my hair into a messy bun. I grab my bags and hurry to the train. I board and search for a compartment. I see there's room in a compartment with some Gryffindors, might as well try. I slide the door open and say, "Can I sit here with you guys?"

"What do you want." Ginny Weasley, the fiery red-headed sister and admirer of Harry Potter.

"A place to sit until we get to King's Cross."

"There's no room, you'd have to sit on the floor."

"There's room, but the floor will be fine."

I put up my suitcase and take out my cure. I sit down, holding it in my hand, watching the sea-green colors swirls around. I smile as I realize I may have just cured Neville's parents…and Neville is sitting next to me.

"What's in the bottle?" He asks, quietly.

"A cure, but I'm not allowed to tell anyone until I'm completely sure it works."

"Is it for you? Do you have a problem with your-"

"No, Ginny. It's for my friends boyfriend who refused to listen to my advice and I have to heal them."

"What happened?"

"Nothing you need to know about."

I take out another cure and drop a piece of purple-glowing butterscotch candy into it. The sea-green formula attacked the candy until there was no more purple left. I blink and the candy just sat in the formula, floating to the top. As soon as I opened the bottle, the candy shot into my hand. I take out my wand and waved it over, nonverbally asking for the consequences. I get two pictures in my head.

One that has two water bottles (increased thirst), the other was an up arrow with a deep red color (increased want for sex). Well, this should be fun. I blink and see the others looking at me. I put away my wand and check my bag, finding four bottles full of water. I decide that will be enough since Halie is coming with me.

I put the items in one of the many pockets in my bag. I take out _Nightshade_ and read until I need to change clothes. I take out a little bag of clothes from my trunk and go to the bathroom to change. I pull off my uniform and put on a purple, knee-length dress. I put on matching tennis-shoes and walk back to the compartment. I sit on the floor, noticing everyone, and everyone's belongings, are gone. Including mine. Just as we reach the station.

I get up and don't even bother looking for them. I walk out to the platform and search for the Gryffindors, succeeding in finding them with Molly, Arthur, Tonk, Lupin, and Mad-eye. I walk over and Molly glares.

"You shouldn't be hiding things, young lady, if you want to stay in the order."

"What I'm doing is approved with Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley. It's to help someone and may be a breakthrough in Healing Technology."

She keeps her still narrowed eyes on me. I take my stuff from and put it on a trolley. I go back through the wall with the Gryffindors and to a car. We squeeze in and drive to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. I smile as we all enter the building. We put our stuff away (Mine with Neville's) and I go down to the meeting.

"But it's true, Molly."

"What's true, Arthur?"

"The snake tried to attack us!"

"No need to shout at me. It was meant to attack the person there…but it couldn't register me."

"Why?"

"It may use heat sensors, but it can't register me, because I have low body temperatures like the prophecies. I am unable to be read then, and twice it couldn't 'see' me."

"Don't you ever have high body heat? You're cheeks are always pink."

"It might have registered the heat it did see as a flying animal, and didn't understand what was attacking it."

"You-Know-Who has a snake."

"Apparently. I mean, he _is_ a Parseltongue. It would only make sense."

They go over schedules for guarding, and I'm on every other night. They took up the two person idea.

We are dismissed and I offer to help Mrs. Weasley with dinner. She shakes her head and I walk up to the room Neville and I share. All of the kids are there and look at me as I enter. I grab out a journal and write the conclusions of the meeting. Then write a note to see what the training has done. I look at all them and smile.

"How's Dumbledore's Army going?"

They gape at me and I smirk. I turn back to my cures and realize that the mixture can stay as is after curing. I walk to my bed and sit crossed legged and put in my earphones, turning on _Starlight_, singing along. I smile as I sing and one of my ear buds is taken out by Ginny.

"What the fuck is this?"

"An ear bud. Transfers sound from this music holder to my ears."

She looks confused and I put the other in as Adam Lamberts sings _If I had you_.

We are called to dinner and I take out my ear buds and turn off my iPod. I go downstairs and sit in between Arthur and Ginny. Ginny explains what I had and Arthur asks me to explain the mussic player.

I explain the logistics in a way they could understand and he says, "Facinating. Could one tinker with it to make it work with magic?"

"I've done it."

"Really!"

"No, Arthur."

Molly glares at me and I fall silent. I finish early and retire to my room. I sit on my bead, reading. Then, they come in staring at me. I ignore them, then Neville says, "It was you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Do any of you cut hair?"

They shake their heads no and I sigh. I put my book away and go back downstairs. Molly looks at me and I smile at her. She turns away and slink away. I go back upstairs and see that they're trying to make sense of the book in front of them. It's a bunch of random Math-like sequences, even Hermione doesn't seem to get it. I somewhat do.

*Note-Compared to Humans

E=capability of emotions

B=capability of thinking power

P=capability of physical strength as normie

1-20=capability rating

1)15E+10B+17P=450

2)6E+3B+2P=110

3)20E+20B+20P=480 * Best of all three

I look at it, knowing what he meant. I had the emotional, physical, and mental capability of a human…my sisters did not, and were burned. In plant form.

I smile as I look through the notes.

_December 2_

_I should have named her killer, seeing as I left a knife near her. She took it upon herself to chase me with it. Matthew laughed when I told him.  
_

I laugh as I finish reading it and they look at me.

"I was two and had never seen him and liked how shiny that knife was. I saw him, grabbed the knife and picked up to show him how shiny it was. He kept backing up and ran out the door, and I ran after him, confused as to what was going on. I just wanted to show him my favorite toy."

"You played with a knife?"

"I could make rainbows appear! I was two for Zeus's Sake."

"Zeus?"

"Yeah! God of lightning, etc."

They look at me and I roll my eyes. I take the journal back and hide it away before crawling into bed and falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up at ten o'clock to the sounds of Neville Snoring. I look at my hair, making a horrid decision. I grab a pair of new Photo Cutting Scissors, looking into the mirror. Ginny comes in, dumping a bucket of water on me. I brush my hair quickly then take my floor-length hair and cut it to my waist, unevenly. I then put on a Deep Red, long-sleeved, knee-length dress and wipe my face with a face towelette. I smile as I hurriedly put on my matching close-toed heels and walk out the door.

I transport to America and go to a hair salon familiar with my home-town. I am called and meet the hairstylist, Anne.

"So how do you want your hair?"

"Shoulder Length and I want to dye part of it Dark Green."

"Sure…well, lets get your hair washed and then cut."

We go through washing and cutting than. I pay a grand total of $70, then leave and transport back to Britain. I go into Grimmauld Place and climb up the stairs to the room Neville and I share. When I go in, the others are searching for me. They see me and say, "What did you do to your hair?"

"It'll grow out. I've done nothing wrong. It's _my_ hair and _I'll_ do what I want with it."

I sit on my bed and pull out _Blood Moon_, by Alyson Noël. I spend the next few hours reading as they talk to me about things that I have no interest in hearing. I finish the book and look up at the people. I turn on my iPod and plug in speakers. I put on _Pearl_ by Katy Perry. I take out my sketchbook and draw a landscape. I then take out a journal of 200 pages filled with song I like that begin with L. I turn to a certain song and give it to Ginny. She looks at it then throws it across the room. I go pick it up than smile. I put the journal away and say, "Well, I've got to go to an appointment."

"For what?"

"Nails, Ginny."

I walk out to the living room, they followed me. I smile and laugh as I appear in a salon-like place. I walk out the door to a hallway and follow it to the living room where Peter is sitting on the couch, my friend standing rod-straight to the side.

"Hey."

They turn. Peter grunts and turns back to the TV. I take my friend into my salon-like place. I take her to the nail booth and she looks through colors, selecting I Red a Good Book. Personality wise, it works. I paint them and take out her décor choice, White. I put Flowers on her ring fingers and thumb. I put a tiny gem in the middle and we wait for them to dry by catching up on lost time.

When she leaves, I go to my room and grab a few things to keep me occupied in Grimmauld Place. Two Sketchbooks, tons of art supplies in a carrier case, mp3 player I got to work on magic, chemistry kit, books, and coloring books.

I transport back to Grimmauld place and put my new things away. I look at Ginny who's giving me a suspicious look. I ask, "What's up?"

"You said you were going to a nail appointment, but your nails look the same as when you left."

"I did someone else's nails, not mine."

She nods as I search through my stuff to find my nail polish kit and gesture to it.

"I can do yours, Ginny."

She nods and I bring out a small table and chair. She sits on the bed and I sit on the chair. I need to have support when I do someone's nails. I search through my colors until I land on a Black and white. I paint her nails with black once, twice. I let them dry while bringing out my brush.

I sit as my iPod belts out Kiss You by Headly. I sing along until halfway through the song when I go back to Ginny's nails. I pull out my House Colors Wheel Of Gems and dig out scarlet and yellow for Gryffindor House. I carefully paint flowers and glue the gems on. I wait two songs (I Found You-The Wanted/My Turn Now-Keke Palmer), then put on protective top coat that looks like it's glass.

She smiles and softly thanks me. I nod and we go down to dinner. We eat and I immediately go to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up and…it's Christmas! I jump out of bed and run into Sirius's room. I stop to look at the clock. 5 o'clock in the morning. He's slept long enough. I jump up and down on his bed until he wakes up.

"Silver," he whines.

"It's Christmas! Get Up! Get Up! Get Up!"

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"What?"

"I've only been human for thirteen years."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they made me human when I was two years old as a Devil's Snare. I was born walking, talking, and able to chase people with knives."

He looks at me like I should be in a mental hospital. I laugh and he shakes his head as we go to the tree. Everyone else glares at me and I ask, "What?"

"You woke us up when you woke Sirius up."

"Sorry, Remus. Sorry, everyone. I just never had a good Christmas. I was let out, but everyone got Presents when I didn't. My 'father', uncle, and Grandma hated me. I thought Christmas with you guys would be happy. I'm sorry for waking you up."

They shake their heads and Sirius goes to the giant piles of presents under the tree. I am handed mine and Smile really big. I take one from Sirius and open the parcel carefully, knowing Sirius has his antics. I see a beautiful looking color of fabric and take it out. It's a dress I found when Sirius was taking me through the streets of Muggle London. I saw it in a window and told Sirius that I wanted that Dress.

I hug him and he hands me two boxes. One is a pair of matching heels and the other is a beautiful, Shiny necklace and earring set to match the dress. I hug him and say, "Thank you! That must have cost a fortune!"

Tonks hands me hers and I unwrap the silver wrapping paper and open the green box. In it is Black, Deep Red, and Dark Purple dresses with a necklaces attached. Each one has a different symbol hanging from it. I smile and thank her.

The others hand me other boxes and I open them.

Remus gave me a bunch of Parchment Journals and Fountain Pens filled with ink, alongside of them were refills for ink. He also gave me a box of Gourmet Chocolate Covered Cherries.

Molly got me a Muggle cookbook, some of the ingredients for Petit fours ("I've wanted to see how they taste. Those Muggles come up with the strangest things!"), and a pretty Silver Locket with Green Gems forming an SHD.

Arthur gave me a bunch of Potions ingredients I speculated for a stronger Insanity Cure.

Hermione gave me a book on Things Every Witch Should Know: A Guide to _EVERYTHING_ in Life.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville's Gran didn't get me something.

Neville, surprisingly, did. I open the slender package to see a charm bracelet. He sits next to me and tells me about why he picked them. A Red Flower (Ability to love but doesn't show it), a Green Snake (Slytherin, obviously), A Blue Book (Passionate Reader), a silver music Note ("because You love music), A Black Crystal (Hides/ Traumatic Past), and a clear-brown cauldron (Because You create potions.). I thank him and he smiles. He hugs me and I hold onto him until he slips out of my grasp. We clean up and I put everything in my room…that I share with Neville.

He's on his bed reading a book on the Devil's Snare. I walk over to his bed and he motions in front of him. I sit on the bed as he marks his place. He sets the book on his bedside table and looks at me. I take a deep breath and ask him, "Why would get me something?"

"I know it was you in that dream, hence the red flower. I know you denied it out of pride."

I breathe, then accidentally slip into my American accent.

"Thank You."

He smiles as he asks, "You're American?"

"I hide my accent so I can blend in."

He laughs as I blush. He then says, "I feel so comfortable around you, not like others. I don't even stutter at all. Why do you like me?"

"Well, you seemed so nice, you love Herbology as much as me, and now you bought me a present."

He smiles and says, "It was nothing."

"Nothing? Neville, I've seen the receipts that my 'father' had after buying a bracelet like this. They're worth about ten times as much as me. Thank you, though."

I say the last word in my fake accent and go downstairs. I see Remus with a letter, heading towards me.

"This came for you. Why would St. Mungos be writing to you?"

I shrug and take the envelope. I go up to my bed and take out my cure that wasn't tainted. I read the letter to myself as I lounge on my bed.

_Dear Ms. Silver Danes_

_We are sorry to announce that your claim to have a cure for Insanity is not acceptable for there is no known cure and very doubtful that a Fifteen-year-old girl has found it. However, you may be able to still see Peter whenever you visit. If you somehow do have a cure, Make one for the Longbottoms, please._

_Sincerely,_

_The St. Mungos Staff._

I fold up the letter as I grab the water bottles, and tell Neville I'll be back in about and hour. I smile as I transport at the doors of St. Mungos. I walk in as Neville and his Gran arrive. I smile as they come over and say, "we want to see what you're doing."

"I'm trying to heal a short-term insanity patient, and if it works, I'll be able to create a long-term Insanity Cure for Neville's Parents. This one doesn't get stronger with Shelf Life."

We go up to the receptionist and go down to the Fourth Floor. I walk in and see Pete next to the Longbottoms. I gulp and go to Peter. I set the water bottles in front of him, but he reaches for the Cure. Neville's Parents are watching us intently. I give the bottle to Pete and he gulps down, then pants for breathe as his color comes back. He drains half a bottle of water then says, "Thank you."

"Does anything hurt, feel wrong, or do you feel something that shouldn't be somewhere."

"Nope. Nothing that isn't _usually there."_

"_I got that. Um, do you feel upset or depressed or like you want to hurt something?"_

"_No."_

"_Can you remember what happened during Insanity."_

"_Yes. Every moment."_

"_Okay, let's get you to the attention of the staff so that you can be free and I can work on a stronger cure."_

_In the next few hours, Neville and his Gran Left, I promised Alice and Frank I would find a cure for them, Pete got let out, and I mead Healer History. When I finally got Home, Neville was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, crying. I walk over to him and he says, "Why didn't you just heal them then."_

"_Neville, that cure only worked for short-term Insanity."_

_I lay next to him and his arm encircles me, moving me to face him and lay on top of him. I look into his eyes and say, "I will find a cure. I promise. I want you to be happy, and I know this will make you happy."_

_He closes his eyes, then opens them slowly saying, "Thank you."_

_We then lay side by side, whispering stories to each other, and he didn't mind when I changed into the Devil's Snare. He just smiled and told a story of his past. We talked until we fell asleep in each other's arms._


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I Don't Own Harry Potter. JK Rowling Own those Rights.

Skipping to New Year's Eve…

SHD~SHD~SHD~SHD~SHD~SHD

I wake up to Neville caressing the short, curly, tangled mess I unfortunately have to call hair. I blink once, twice, then close my eyes and try to fall asleep again. I smile as he chuckles.

"You know, you're going to have to get up sometime."

"No, Neville. I'm staying right here."

He tries to get up, but I wrap my arms around his torso before he can. He goes back to caressing my hair when I get a terrific idea. I get up and go wash my hair. I magically dry my hair and then come back to a room full of people. I turn my back to change from what I was wearing to a pair of leggings, a knee-length-dance skirt, and a black tank top. I smile and put on my black heels. I walk out to the kitchen and out the door. I take a Muggle bus to my home.

I walk up to the security code box and type in the numbers. I walk up the pathway and go inside. I see a note from Peter saying he went to the Coast and left the kids here. Allison, a stripper, to come and feed them, but the key she had to have is here with a note saying, "Fuck It! I'm not doing this."

I turn on the stove and make a bunch of food and Clara, Gia, Sally, Rounnh, Stao, Orchid, Fynor, Leran, Feleu, and Raos run out. These are the kids that weren't terminated, beaten, taken into Hospital facilities, or taken by Social Services.

Clara is only six months, but she's quite capable of walking, talking, and reading. Gia is two and is a goody-goody already. Sally is two and a half and LOVES to paint. Rounnh is three, Stao is three, and Orchid is three. They're somewhat triplets. They do Look Alike. Fynor, Leran, Feleu, and Raos are all five. They also look-alike.

I feed them and they devour it, so I made another batch of eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes. They finish eating and I clean up. I have them all go and pack their bags. I go up to my room and take out a few trunks full of items we're going to need. Each one color-coded.

I then take them back to Sirius's in my room. They sit on my bed waiting for questions or orders.

"How long has it been since Peter Left?"

"He left Christmas Eve," answers Feleu.

"I'm going to find you guys a place to stay for a while."

"Are you coming with us?"

"No, Clara. I can't. I have my work cut out for me here."

They look upset and Gia asks, "Are you giving us away?"

"No, I'm not giving you away. I'm hiding you in a safer place. I'll get you when it's safe enough for you to come out again. I just have to find a place."

They look at me and I realize what I'm about to do may put on me in debt forever.

"I'm going to contact Aunt Amalie. I'll be right back."

I go downstairs and into an empty room. I call Aunt Amalie.

"Amalie Daniels, how may I help you?"

"Hey, Aunt Amalie. It's Silver. I need you to watch the Little Ones for a while. Sorry."

"No problem, I'll take 'em off your hands until you get a place for them. I owe you for healing Peter."

"Okay, when would be a good time to drop them off."

"Now is good."

"Okay, I'll be by soon. Bye."

We hang up and I go back to the room. I grab all the kids and our trunks and we end up in Aunt Amalie's living room. She sets them each a room in her huge house and gives me a few minutes with the kids. They flock around me as I sit on a bed.

"Now, I want you all to listen very closely. I am not leaving you for good. I'm going to unlock my account to buy a place where we all can live. Unfortunately, this may take a couple of years for this to do. I WILL come back for you, though. Okay?"

They nod and hug me before I leave. I land in my room that everyone is standing in. I crumple to the ground and cry. I know they're hurt, I know that they're going to have a hard time adjusting to the situation, but living with me would be too dangerous. Neville stands me up and comforts me as I cry, whispering reassuring words while holding me close as he hands me tissues.

When I finish crying, he kisses my cheek and takes me to the living room where the others are. I sit in his lap, his arms around my waist, head next to mine. I hate being short, but when I have Neville like this, I don't mind at all. We sit like this as everyone else jokes around.

When Dinner is ready, Neville carries me to a chair and sits next to me. I eat very little and we go sit next to the fire, playing the radio as we wait for the countdown to Midnight. Neville sit with an arm around me. I lay my head on his shoulder, silent as the Wizard Music plays. They turn it up during a song that is actually a Muggle song. A song I Love.

_Marry The Night_. I sing along and they laugh as they see me do the upper-body portions of the dance that I had to do over the summer for Dance, Dance Revolution: Real time. A competition in America.

I smile and Neville holds me against him again, as I had accidentally knocked his arm off when dancing. We stay like that, and close to Midnight, all the others go their own way to celebrate Midnight. Sirius leaves by himself into the kitchen as the countdown commences. Neville and I are alone and he turns me towards him to kiss him just as they say one. His lips are on mine and I wrap my arms around his neck as his slither over my waist, pulling me close. I feel him lay down, my body conforming to the movements of his. I then move a different tempo, his body matching mine, so that he's on to of me. It felt more 'natural', to say in so little words. His hands snaked up under the fabric of my tank top. I feel him moving up to the silky fabric of my bra. I gasp when sneaks his hand under the elastic, surprised at his intrepid move. The next few moments were just as surprising, as he explored my mouth with his tongue and his hand explored my body.

After what felt like hours of pure bliss, he breaks our kiss and stands up, breathing heavily. We both wait in silence as we catch our breath. When he catches it, he says, "Wow."

I laugh and he says, "I kissed a Slytherin. Not all Gryffindors can say that."

I giggle, still giddy from the kiss, and he intertwines his fingers in mine. I smile a small smile when I realize that his mind is now being inhabited by something, but I don't know who until I catch a snitch. A fake memory usually has a print, and this one's strong. Hannah Abbott is_ jealous_ of me.

I should have paid attention to what she told him because he then gets up saying, "You Snakes are _always_ the same. You just want me for sex, but that's not gonna happen."

He walks away and I go after him, tripping on a table, my shin facing the dropped vase.

SIRIUS'S POV

I'm in the kitchen with Augusta, who, for her age, is a really good snogger. Then we heard the thud, the shatter, then the scream.


	11. Chapter 11

Sirius's POV

I walk into the room where Silver passed out; a Dirty vase was broken and implanted into her shin, her bones poking out from the other side of her leg. I pick her up and apparate her St. Mungos. I am shown to fourth Floor next to Neville's Parents

We wait outside when the doctors come and take out the glass from her leg as well as fix her bones. After, they bring me in. I hold her hand as they say some incantation. I smile as she opens her eyes.

Silver POV

I wake up to Neville leaning over me, expectantly. I sit up and he says, "Are You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks. I've had a hard time. I had to re-locate my little brothers and sisters that were still living in the Mansion Peter loves to call home. Not the Peter you know, a different Peter."

I nod and Neville's parents come over. I smile as his parents sit on the bed and take my hands. I read their thoughts, their dreams, and their emotions. I answer their every question and fear whether good or bad. They go to bed after and Sirius leaves to fill out some forms.

We leave to home and I go into my room, where everything I own is scattered and they are looking through a bunch of tackle boxes filled with nothing but arrowheads, string, and feathers with sticks next to them. I learned how to make arrows and quivers like they did in the Greco-Roman Empire and the Middle ages. I make them for my friend, Christina. She's also into the whole mythology thing.

I pick everything up and pack up. I grab everything there and transport to the nearest Hotel. I walk in and accept the key-card as a Bell Hop heaps my luggage onto the luggage cart. I am followed to my room, the Presidential Suite. I use their free internet and decide to crack open my Checking and Savings account. I use the card I was given and it takes five tries to crack the password. I smile as I change the password to something I already know, but nobody but my "Sister" knows. She's not related by blood, but we're that close. We share everything and always swear to the river Styx. No matter how unimportant it would be to let it out. She would be able to tell what my password is.

I log off and go out to the streets and take a cab to where my "sister", Jilliellla-who-likes-to-be-called-Lee, lives. I am welcomed inside the small restaurant they own. I go up the stair and to Lee's room. She welcomes me in and says how much she misses me. I smile and tell her I'll have to go back to school tomorrow. We spend the rest of the day shopping for her next school Performance. I pay and then we part ways. I walk into my Hotel room and dream.

_DREAM*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_I am with Neville; my hair is floor-length again. We're sitting in a little cottage surrounded by Red Tulips. The sign of eternal love. We are lying together in a bed, finger interlaced and he brings our hands to his lips. Kissing the back of my hand. I close my eyes and when I open them, he's leaning over me. My hand in his, still on his lips by a hair's breadth. I smile as he drops my hand I favor of taking me in his arms and kissing me. All of a sudden, my hair is the length and color it is now. Somehow, our clothes have just disappeared. I hear five twigs snap…_

I shoot up and look at the clock. That little dream was 16 hours. WTF? I walk up the window and open them to a sunshine-y sky. I take a shower and brush my teeth. I go down to the lobby where Sirius and Molly are requesting for me, as my real name. I signed in as Emily Kane, not Silver Danes. I walk over and they look so relieved. I motion to the couches in the lobby where the others are. We go and sit down and Molly starts to yell at me.

"What were you thinking? Running off like that! Why would you do that when, two hours before, you were unconscious and unable to even move?"

"You try coming home, find your stuff thrown everywhere, and these guys going through it. I wasn't going to stay if that was what they thought was okay to do. I'm staying here until it's time to go back to school."

The manager came over and said, "Emily Kane? There's a package for you from someone named Jon Grant."

"I'll get it in a second."

"You have to sign for it."

"Just give me a second, and I'll sign."

He nods and leaves. They look at me and I say, "What? Silver isn't an acceptable name!"

I walk away and sign the package. I go up to my hotel room and open the package to reveal five stacks of money. Two labeled CB, and three labeled JS. I take them and go to the front desk and asks the manager to give me two checks. I lay the money on the table and he writes the checks. I smile, thank him, and remind myself to tip them good before I leave. I go upstairs and log onto my bank's website. I sign in and scan the checks through a check scanner I got two years ago from Lee. I wait for the transaction to go through and see it add onto my checking, bringing it to 2.5 million dollars. I love my American home!

I walk out to the lobby and go out to Lee's. She had invited me over for dinner that night. I am welcomed upstairs and we listen to American Music and have home-cooked, American food. Burgers, Hot Dogs, Fries, and Potato Wedges. I am also given Wild Cherry Pepsi and sundaes for dessert. I smile as we talk about what everyone is doing. Her parents then let us go watch _The Notebook_.

After the whole crying over the ending, we end up going onto the internet and buying a bunch of shoes, clothes, and other stuff. We check bill us later and I leave as she goes to bed.

I go up to my hotel room and fall onto the bed, ready for sleep to overcome me.


	12. Chapter 12

Paste your document here...

I wake up to the sun shining through open curtains. I open my eyes and see Julie smiling at me. I rub the sleep from my eyes and she tells me how everything at home is going. We sit and talk for a few hours until I need to leave for Hogwarts. I Transport to my dorm and sit on the bed. Outside of my dorm, I can feel everyone moving and running to his/her friends or significant other. I noticed that since I had kissed Neville on New Year's Eve, I had been more _sensitive_, in a way. I can sense people's absences and presences. I can feel what they feel and hear what they think. I…I'm scared. Is this normal because of my abnormality?

I go into the library and go to the Herbology section where Neville and the others are. I look for a book on the Devils Snare. I find one saying DEVILS SNARE ENCYCLOPEDIA. I open it and start to read, sitting on the floor, the others are staring at me. Nothing I've read is something I didn't know. I get to a part on how a Devils Snare creates 'offspring' and mark the book. I already know all this and look in the index to if what I _need_ to know is in here, and see that there is a certain chapter for it. I open and see that there are exactly a hundred pages on the 'mind' of the devils snare. I find a book on the managing and messing with physical/psychological aspects of plants. I check out both books and go into my dorm. I look through and come to a part with The Devils Snare. It's a picture of me when I was a newborn plant and a picture of me as a two year old. I put the book back and put the others back. I run to my room and calm down before leaving to go to the Greenhouses.

I enter the first Greenhouse and hear Professor Sprout talking to someone in an office. I knock and hear Neville's voice say, "Come In."

I walk in to Neville in the chair behind the desk, and Professor Sprout on the side closest to me. I walk in and Professor says, "You need help in Herbology. I have picked my top student, Neville Longbottom, to tutor you. I'll expect your grades to be better. I'll leave you two to talk it over."

She leaves and I sit in the chair furthest from Neville. I realize his eyes look somewhat misty to me. I stretch an occlumens shield to his mind. His eyes are back to normal and he says, "You're name is Silver. Isn't it?"

I nod and he continues.

"I kissed you, New Year's Eve. Then Hannah got into my mind. I got mad for nothing and you broke your leg as I broke your heart. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's alright, Neville. I'll, hopefully, be fine."

He comes over and kisses me. I close my eyes as he stands me up. He starts to pull back, and I kiss him back. I feel his hands slide across my torso, stopping at my hips. I wrap my arms around his neck as he pulls back again. I smile as we both try to catch our breath. He takes one hand to tuck my hair behind my ear as he says, "Maybe we should talk about our study dates."

"Tuesdays through Thursdays after school and Saturday afternoons work for you?"

"Um, sure. I-I-I guess."

I smile and he wraps his arms around my waist, kissing me quickly before unraveling himself to leave. When he does, I watch him as leaves. I leave to the room of requirement and go inside…

To find it already in use with a bunch of students. Neville separates from the crowd and asks, "Did you follow me here?"

"No, I knew of this room for a while and I sometimes come in here to practice my music. I was just going to do that, but I guess I won't. I swear myself to secrecy on this, so you guys are mostly safe."

"What do you mean mostly?"

"You have a traitor in your midst. Marietta Edgeomb. She's telling Umbridge as we speak, so hurry up and go to your common Rooms."

They all Left and I was there, all alone. A piano appeared, but I didn't ask for it. I turn, and there is Neville with a smile. He walks over and sits me on the piano bench.

"Will you play for me?"

"Another time, perhaps, but now you must leave; Umbridge will be here any minute."

He kisses my forehead and leaves. I watch him go and turn to play as Umbridge comes in. She looks around and sees only the piano and me.

"Where are the others?"

"Others? What are you _talking_ about?"

"Dumbledore's Army! The other members, where ARE THEY!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but clearly you need to have your mind checked."

She glares at me and I go back to playing. She runs out with the rest of the Industrial Squad and I keep playing until I'm sure they're gone. I telepathically connect with Harry.

Hello?

Hi, Harry.

Do I know you?

Conscience, remember?

I mean as a human.

Maybe…

You told us about Marietta telling.

Okay, fine. That was I.

Thank you. I've never met a nice Slytherin.

Well, now you have. Now, go to sleep. You're going to need all the sleep you can get.

Thank You, Silver.

You're Welcome.

His Occlumens shield is still up, so I'll be okay for tonight. Hopefully.

I walk back to the Slytherin Common Room. I say the password and go up to my dorm so I can change into my pajamas. A pair of lose Music-Note-covered shorts I bought and a faded KEEP CALM AND PLAY QUIDDITCH t-shirt I used to wear all the time. I grab Harry's tie and realize its scent is going away. no, no, no. I go up to the Gryffindor Common Room and Neville let's me in.

"Whose tie?"

"Harry's, but I need something else of his that has his scent."

"Why?"

"Do you remember when Harry had all those Nightmares?"

"Yeah…They were really bad."

"How many times has he woken up screaming this year?"

"None, but why?"

"He's got a connection with Voldemort."

Neville looks at me and asks, "Through his scar?"

"Yeah. I gave him a mind shield to Block Voldemort out of his mind."

"So, you need something with his scent to keep up the shield."

"I can do that or I have to have to have contact when I sleep."

"Contact?"

"I have to be touching that other person so I can remain keeping up his shield while my mind goes through its problems as I dream."

He grabs my hand and walks me up the stairwell to their dorm. I smile at Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean as Neville explains the situation. Harry then says he preferred that I be here so he can be sure that I'm not writing down his personal thoughts in a diary.

"I'm not like that, but whatever."

Harry leads me over to his bed and I make it bigger so we can both sleep comfortably. He pulls back the covers and we both climb in. He looks at me and asks, "What do we have to do?"

"I need to remain in contact with you, like holding hands or something. Nothing too bad."

He rolls onto his side to look at me and I notice a charm on his wrist.

"Is that a Dream Charm?"

"Yeah, all of us have got one."

"Why do you need those?"

"Trying to find out who my conscience was."

"Good for you, now take it off. I don't let people into my mind because they don't need to get into My Life. I thank you all for trying, but I have things I would like to keep Hidden."

"Are you just saying that so you can kill us in our sleep?"

I glare at Seamus and say, "If I wanted to, I would have a weapon on me and hidden. I kind of do, but it will only appear when I'm in danger. Am I going to be in Danger, Seamus?"

"No, Silver."

I turn to Neville who looks upset. I get up and take his hands to lead him away so we can talk.

"What's wrong? You seem upset, please tell me."

"Is this just a ploy to sleep with Harry?"

"I _don't_ like Harry like that, Neville. Why are you so upset?"

"Forget it, okay. Look, I'll tutor you in Herbology, but no other contact than a simple hello, okay."

I nod and he leaves. I go over to Harry's bed and he wraps his arms around me as I try to keep my broken heart whole. It feels as though I'm slipping around on icy ground. I want to cry, but I don't want to show that I'm weak. The curtains close and I do a silent charm to keep everyone from hearing us. Harry holds me lose as I cry into his chest and he just doesn't understand what's going on. He hands me tissues as I cry my self out, then holds me as I try to fall asleep. When I do, I have weird experience with this dream…

_I feel Neville's hands all over me, not a place remains untouched. Then, I hear a door creak open from a wall. I hold the blanket up to me and see Harry come in. Suddenly, I am dressed and standing there alone, my cheeks are probably red from the embarrassment of being caught, by Neville's dorm mate. This is so embarrassing. Harry asks, "Was that what I think it is?"_

_"Depends on what you think it is."_

_"You and Neville together and I think you wanted to-"_

_"Yes, it was what you think it was, but don't tell Neville, or I spill all your dreams on Cho."_

_"Would you really?"_

_"Honestly, I wouldn't."_

_I sit on a sofa that appeared, almost like the ROR. Harry sits next to me and asks, "How long have you loved Neville? I knew you liked him, but do you really love him?"_

_"I Love him with every fiber of my being. Please, don't tell anyone about what you saw."_

_"So that's what you were so upset about. Something that Neville said."_

_"He thinks I'm doing this so I can sleep with you. He said he'll tutor me, but he doesn't want me to say anything other than hello to him. I guess I'm just upset. Today he apologized and kissed me, and then after I was talking about you, he started to have his heart freeze over."_

_"I know fro a fact that Neville loves you. He's just upset because he thought you loved him."_

_"I DO LOVE HIM! I don't get why he thinks that I want to you-know-what with you. I mean, he's seen my mind, he's seen what I want, and it's only ever been the dreams of him and me you see. You never see my nightmares, but they include, Bellatrix, Neville, and My little sister. Neville or Clara end up being killed or both are. I can't stand to think that he hates me."_

_"Let's get up now."_

_He leaves into his dreams again and…_

I wake up with Harry's back to me and the sun shining through the window. I shake Harry's shoulder and he wakes up. It's 6:00 in the morning and we both get out of bed. I leave to the Slytherin Common Room and go up to my dorm and change into my uniform. I smile when I leave and Go to the kitchens to request Vanilla Frozen Yoghurt, Strawberries, a bowl, a goblet, and a whisk. I whisk the strawberries and frozen yoghurt together until smooth and put it in the crystal goblet and drink it. Ready to face the day. I walk out to the green houses, deciding to skip all classes today. I go over to the Forbidden Forest and spend the day with the Thestrals and then leave to the Gryffindor Common Rooms. I am enabled access and Seamus makes way for me. I see Neville staring into the fire and walk up to him. He looks up at me and says, "I had no idea about what I did to you. Now that I do, I don't want yo to love me as much as you do. I won't blame you if you hate me after this."

I kiss him quickly then say, "I could _NEVER_ hate you, Neville."

He lowers his head in shame and I watch as he climbs slowly up the stairs.

"You'd better go up after him. We'll try not come up for several hours."

"Thanks, Seamus," I say sarcastically.

I climb up the stairs and Neville is sitting on his bed. I come closer and he says, "Why do you even love me? I break your heart almost every time I've ever kissed you, yet you stay and love me when I want you to."

"I love you for many reasons. You never freaked out when I showed you what I really am. I love you because you never try to present yourself as anything but you. You're clumsy, forgetful, terrible at potions, have a love for Herbology, and you also have a sad past-"

I cut off because he's hanging his head. I sit next to him and bend so I can see his eyes. I catch them in a stare and they follow me as I sit up. I offer a small smile as I finish.

"You are all of those, and I Love you for it."

He kisses me and says, "I love you, too, Silver."

We kiss again and he says, "I'm sorry about how I acted when you told me about the shield thing. I thought that you just got close to me because you wanted Harry."

"I would NEVER do that to you. Please, don't think that."

He kisses me again and holds me close. He makes me feel safe and like I could just be myself, no one else. When Harry comes in, I realize that I won't need to keep something of his to keep up the shield when I dream because now my mind recognizes him so it shouldn't take anything to keep it up. I guess I'll try it. I'm only saying this because I want to sleep in Neville's bed if he'll let me. I want Neville to hold me the way he is now, tonight.

I look up at him and he says, "I-If you D-don't have to sleep with h-Harry, I-I'd like it I-if you'd sleep with m-me."

I kiss the stuttering boy in front of me and say, "Yes, I'll sleep with you."

A/N: Sleep with means sleeping not doing

THAT!

Review

Or don't.

What the hell do I care for?

LOL! LOVE BETTY WHITE!


	13. Chapter 13

I wake up in Neville's arms, a small smile plastered on my lips. I turn towards the sleeping boy beside me. His arms tighten around me and he sighs in his sleep. I nuzzled into his chest more, happy to be in his arms. I try to wiggle out and seem to be making progress, until his arms tighten more around my thighs. His arms are around my thighs, big deal…but, that's not the worst/best part. He ends up burying his face in my chest, correction, my cleavage. Harry wakes up and I hear him gasp. He comes over, looks at us, blushes, then laughs at me. He wakes the others and they look at me weird.  
"You look pretty comfortable, there, Ms. Silver."  
"Shut up, Dean."  
"IT looks like its true."  
"Not helping much, Seamus."  
"Wha's goin on," Neville's muffled question is muffled by skin, and it tickled. I laugh and He buries his head deeper, then finally realizes where his head is. He lifts his head up and I see his face is bright red.  
"I-I'm so-sorry, Si-Silver."  
I smile at him and he lets go of me. I slide down the bed until we're face to face, and then kiss him.  
"It's perfectly fine, Neville. I'm fine, you're fine, no harm no foul."  
He smiles at me and kisses me. I kiss back then say, "I've got to get down to the Slytherin Commons so I can change. I'll see you after my last class for 'tutoring.'"  
He nods and I leave, ready to start the day of failing at finishing my cure.  
SHD  
I walk out of the Divination tower and head to the Greenhouses when I see Neville. He walks over to me and says, "Let's start with bookwork, since you have a hard time with that for some reason."  
We walk to the Library hand in hand, and get a book on Asphodel Roots. Neville keeps trying to explain it to me, but my mind keeps wandering to other places.  
Musical Scales, Music (songs *Instrumental*), Songs (Voice), my favorite clothes, what to wear for next Halloween, what Neville thinks of me, my brothers and sisters, then to things that happened throughout my past. Then, I notice Neville snapping his fingers in front of me. I shake my head and see him staring at me curiously. I blush under his intense gaze and he scoots his chair closer.  
"Do you happen to have an attention problem?"  
"ADHD. Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder."  
"You also seem down, all the time."  
"Depression."  
"You seem scared to make friends, or lose things."  
"I also have abandonment issues and trust issues."  
He tilts my head up and kisses me slowly and softly. He pulls back and looks in my eyes.  
"I will not abandon you, Silver. I know that I've done things to hurt you, but I'll make sure that you aren't ever abandoned. If you want to come over during break, I'll make sure my Gran lets you stay. As for the trust thing, I have given you reason not to trust me, but I'll try harder to make sure you have reason to trust me."  
I kiss him and he then picks up his books and we check them out. He then leads me into his room and sits on the bed. I kick off my shoes and take off my socks so I'll be more comfortable. I sit between his legs as he asks questions that I answer wrongly. He kisses along my neckline to my collarbone, with every question wrong. I finally get one right and he turns me to kiss me on the mouth heatedly, eliciting a moan from me.  
As I get more questions wrong, he moves back down to my neck, never past my collarbone. I push him back from my collarbone and bring him in for a kiss I probably haven't earned. I was getting tired of him teasing. So, I took it in my own hands. His tongue begs for entrance I all too readily grant. His hands rest on my waist and make their way up the sides of my shirt. He undoes my tie and unbuttons my uniform shirt that I strip off. His hands explore my exposed skin and finger around my bra. He pulls back from the kiss and pulls me towards him to whisper in my ear, "Stop me if it gets too far."  
He kisses the top of my head then moves me to kiss me again. I hear my skirt zipper and stand up to take it off. He then pulls me back to his lap and kisses me…  
Then the door opens. Seamus and the others stare at my half naked body and Neville then grabs the blanket at the end of his bed and swishes it around me to cover me from their eyes. I hide my face in the crook of his neck ad Seamus says, "I wish I hadn't seen that."  
"Blimey, Neville. You really got her going for you."  
I lift my face and stare unblinkingly at Ron. They leave to their beds and I get off of Neville and he gets up and picks up my clothes. I stare at him then look towards the bathroom as if asking if I can get dressed in there. He picks me up and brings me inside, setting me and my clothes on the counter. He turned to leave, but I stopped him with my hand on his arm.  
"Neville, can I spend the night with you again?"  
He nods and leaves, bringing back an old t-shirt and a pair of boxers. As I put them on, he seems to be having a staring contest with himself. I walk the few steps to him and kiss his cheek. He smiles at me and intertwines our hands as he leads me to his bed. We smile at each other and he pulls back the covers, we climb in and he holds me close as he asks, "What's your favorite color?'  
"Red, Black, or Purple."  
"I have some serious questions, but I'm scared to ask them."  
"I won't bite unless you ask me to."  
"Would you ever consider marriage a possibility in our future?"  
"I think so. I mean, if we stay together that long and have the will to, I believe so. My answer is yes, yes I do. I'd be honored to marry you, Neville."  
"What about kids?"  
"What about them?"  
"How would you want to, create them?"  
"I don't understand what you mean."  
"Would you want to make them by-er-love making or by having a healer extract eggs?"  
"I guess…love-making…actually definitely want to make love at some time…and I guess when I want kids I'd want to make them from the love of me and my other…next question?"  
"When would like to…make love fro the first time?"  
"I don't know. I guess whenever I feel like it should be gone? I don't know, next question."  
"What would you see for a place to live? Family, furniture, and any detail you can think of."  
"I guess I see us having at least three kids. Two boys and a little girl by the names of Alice Augusta, Frank Fred, and James Remus who love both of us. I see Alice with brown hair, your green eyes, my temper, my complexion, and my personality, She loves dressing up, dresses, and to run through our gardens in her tiny tennis shoes. I see Frank as having as looking like you, but having my eyes. He has your shyness, and has a connection to Animals. He also has a stuffed animal that's a frog named Trevor and he loves to play with our two beagles. James love to finger paint and loves making noises. He loves to run around and is an intelligent person. We have them in three different bedrooms because we know that they'll have the room destroyed if they are together because we spoil them so. I read to them in our spacious living room with hogh walls, and huge, glass windows. When they fall asleep, we finish the story and tuck them in their beds, turn on baby monitors, then go into the living room and snuggle in the firelight. We get drinks from our kitchen with a beautiful granite countertop and stool and high chairs. Our cherry wood table has beautiful chairs carved out of cherry wood as well and have a lovely varnish that looks as though it's always sparkling. We then go into our room, the master bedroom, with a king-sized bed, and deep blue covers with tiny mirrors around and a bedside table on each side. Our closet has white doors, and it's a walk in. We have our dressers in there as well and a bathroom connecting with a huge, porcelain bathtub and a glass walled shower with emerald-coloured tile with shelve filled with our bath products.  
"We also have a bathroom near the kids' room that's huge with a porcelain tub/shower and has tile on the walls that's Jewel-toned blue and has shelves of bath toys and kids' bath products. And their rooms have different themes. Alice's room is pink with purple and yellow flowers on the walls and dresses in her closet with dirty tennis shoes stacked in her closet. She's got a mirror and dress up clothes she rarely uses and a basket full of fake flowers that she wants to grow in our garden. She's got a twin-sized bed covered in pink, fluffy Blankets and a stuffed flower with flowers on her pillowcases. Frank's is forest green and covered in pictures of animals. His bed sheets and pillowcases are covered in different animals and his only stuffed animal is Trevor. His closet is full of clothes and he's got a box full of animal pictures that we don't have room to put them up. Then James's room if covered in a bunch of squeaky toys and boxes and wooden spoons so that he can make as much noise as he wants. His room is orange and we always know when James is up. You and I always take turns taking care of them until you leave for Hogwarts in September as a Herbology professor and I am a Healer During the Summer Holiday. You bring me flowers when you come for Christmas, and we visit you for Easter. I bring you a bunch of much-needed robes and you have the kids sent to your grandma's and spend at least two days alone with me. We live to be old aged and die together."  
"Do our kids have kids?"  
"Yes. James has three: Kirsty, Holly, and Jeanie. Frank has four: Evan, Luna, and Hermione. Alice has six named Amythyst, Athena, Hermes, Aphrodite, Heaphestus, and Posideon."  
He kisses my forehead and I feel his hand run through my hair as he thinks about our future. I got so caught up in our future I forgot about how tired I was. Neville kisses me and whispers a goodnight and I smile as I fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: LEMONS! Wouldn't read if you don't like it. You Have been WARNED! XD**

**SHD**

I wake up to and empty bed and stretch. I smile and grab my bag before heading to their shower area where I ear Neville singing horribly out of tune. I slip out of my clothes, into a robe, and grab a towel. I sneak over to his shower stall and he stops singing as he sees my shadow.

"H-hell-hello?"

"It's Silver, mind if I join?"

"Y-yeah, sure."

I slip out of my robe and then inside of the shower stall itself. Neville has his back turned to me and is standing stiffly. I walk over to him and kiss his cheek. He relaxes a bit and I move in front of him, back facing him. He gulps and whispers, "You have tattoos!"

"Yeah, I do."

"A color-changing heart on your shoulder blade, silver-intertwined lines with little flowers dotting around them, and _Neville Longbottom_ right under your shoulder blades."

"I have your name tattoo-ed on my back and I didn't even know it?"

"Apparently."

I breathe deeply before turning to face him and pressing his lips on a soft kiss as the water hits my lower back, spraying everywhere. Neville wraps his arms around my waist as I wrap my arms around his neck and then he shuts off the water. I close my eyes as he deepens our kiss and I am backed against the wall. His hands roam my body and stop at different places. One on my bum, and one on my shoulder blades. He kisses along my jaw and down to my collar bone where the proceeds to give me a hickey. "Oh, Neville," I moan in his ear as he moves his hand from my bum, up to the side of my right breast, and holds it there. I untangle my hands from his neck and grip his shoulders as I pull my self up his body and wrap my legs around his waist. He pulls himself away and whispers, "I love you, Silver."

"I love you, too, Neville."

He moans as I shift myself and I do it again, knowing he's in my power. I smirk as he says, "I want you, I want to-"

I kiss him and say, "I may not cum, but I'm sure I will next time."

He looks shocked and nervous as he says, "I don't want to hurt you, and what if you never cum because I'm rubbish at-"

I interrupt him with another kiss and roll my hips against him and he moans. I then feel him move me from him and he enters inside me, and I feel a stinging pain causing me to place my hands against the wall to keep from digging my nails into Neville's shoulders. He kisses along my chest, setting me on fire and numbing the pain considerably. He moves and I close my eyes tightly and try to think about something other than the pain that I feel down there. He then goes back in and it doesn't sting _as much_ but it does sting. He kisses along my torso, and I moan once as he gives me a hickey on my collarbone. I feel a sense of pleasure as Neville moves in and out of me. I moan and he gets out of me and touches me so I can get all hot and bothered, which works and He keeps touching everywhere as I get wet and flushed from want. He then re-enters me and I moan as he moves in and out of me, hands everywhere, lips tasting every part of my chest, my face, my mouth. He pants and then moans my name and whispers pretty little nothings in my left ear and I whimper and then scream his name as I come down, and with a few more thrusts in and out of me, Neville follows. He's covered in sweat, as am I and says, "Maybe it's time to take a shower, yeah?"

I nod and Neville pulls out of me and I whimper in protest and pout. He kisses me and says, "You know we can't do this all day, the others will be up soon."

He kisses me and turns the water back on. He washes my back, and all the way down and back up the front side. When he washes down there, I try to think about something other than the fact that he has hands down there and should use them for something other than washing me. When he travels back up and finishes, I am rinsed of and then I clean him. When we finish, I feel tired and fatigued. He holds me in his arms and I realize I'm a bit sore as we walk to the place where our clothes are. I _Accio!_ my bag into the bathroom and take out my spare set of robes and undergarments. Neville dresses me and I fix my breasts into the cups of the bra and Neville kisses me. He puts on my shirt, skirt, socks, shoes, vest, and tie, then I dress him, but blush when I get to his tie.

"What's wrong, Silver. Did I do something to make you-"

"No, it's just…I never learned…to tie a tie."

He laughs and shows me with his tie and he can tell my mind is thinking because he picks me up over his shoulder, grabs our clothes and my bag, and then carries us to his dorm. He then cleans our teeth magically and I smile at the wonders of magic. We go down to the Great Hall and part ways. I sit down at the Slytherin table next to Blaise and eat my fruit and yoghurt in peace. He then smiles at me as if there's something he knows or suspects about me. I smile as he whispers, "Anything happen this morning?"

"Whatever do you mean, Blaise. I surely hope you're not suggesting anything that would make me slap Draco for you."

"What?"

"I don't want to slap you, but I will slap Draco."

He laughs and says, "I'm talking about how you seem to be so giddy."

"What are you saying? Is it bad to be giddy?"

"You seem like theres a secret that you refuse to share. A _dirty_ little secret."

"I give up, what are you saying."

"I think you had sex last night, or this morning."

"Me thinks you should stay out of my life."

"It's true, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's true. I gave it up this morning."

"You were a-"

"Yes, Blaise. Yes, I was."

He shuts up for a bit then says, "Who was it, and how was it?"

"It was Neville Longbottom and it hurt at first, then we did it a second time and it was wonderful."

I blush and Blaise snickers. He then surprises me by saying, "I have a secret to tell you in payment for this thing you've just told me."

He leans in my ear and whispers the secret. I gasp and say, "Really?" He nervously nods and I say, "Who do you like?"

"You aren't freaked out about that?"

"Blaise I have a ton of people I know who are the same as you, and I love them as I do all my other friends. It doesn't matter what you prefer, it's just that you never stab me in the back or be a total bitch to me."

He breathes a sigh of relief and that was the day we became best friends. All from my sex life, and his secret about him being gay.

SHD

After classes and in between periods, my cure hasn't come together at all. I got so frustrated that I burst into tears as I made my way to potions. I quickly wiped my eyes and walked in and do the assignment. I just left Divination and decide to go to the ROR and practice the piano. I go in and play Arms while singing along and thinking of Neville every time I sang _you out your arms around me and I'm home._ I then play another song, this one called _Double Talk_. I finish and then get lost in a daydream involving me, Neville, and a wedding. I guess I shouldn't look too much into our relationship already, but I can't help it. This morning made me think more and more about what I want for my future. I love him and never want anyone else to hold me, touch me, kiss me, love me like Neville. I want Neville forever and always.

I walk along the halls and out to the Greenhouses where I _know _Neville will be. I walk inside the seventh one and see Neville with his shirt off, carrying heavy bags across the green house from a package to a pile on the other side. The benches are filled with roses, and other magical plants. I see a potted plant that looks like I do at times, but it doesn't seem to want to strangle you. Neville makes me jump out of my daydreams as he says, "Flitterbloom."

"Scusa?"

"It's looks like Devils Snare, but it's not."

I nod and he kisses me deeply, enabling my mind to flash back to this morning and the amazing experience that happened. He pulls back and says, "I'm going to finish this, then you and I are going to go to Gryffindor Tower and I will freshen up as you talk to my dorm mates."

"Okay, but I'm still watching you as you do."

He laughs and kisses me one last time before going back to work. I don't know how long we were there, but it didn't seem like that long before he was putting on his shirt and taking us back up to the castle. I smiled as he put a warm hand on my back and rubbed circles in it. We walk through the hallways and clench my hands into fists and he asks, "Are you regretting this morning? I'm sorry if-"

"It's not that I regret it because you took my virginity."

He blushes as I mention the V-word and asks, "What is it?"

I am suddenly very interested in the floor's design as I answer, "It's that now all I want to do is rip off your clothes and do it right here. My hormones are going crazy, and I don't know why! I've never been like this and it scares the hell out of me! I've never been in a situation where I didn't know what was happening and why."

"Hey, look at me."

I obey and he continues. "I know that you may be scared, but so am I. This entire thing is new to both of us and we'll work through it together, no matter how much we're scared. Okay?"

"'Kay."

He kisses my forehead and hold my hand as we make our way up to the Gryffindor Common Room. I cover my ears when he says the password and we are let in. He leads me up to his dorm amid the crowd and sets me on his bed. The others crowd around as Neville leaves us to take a shower, and I hold myself back from following him and having a repeat of this morning. Harry interrupts the silence first. He takes out a notebook and opens up before asking, "What's your full name?"

"Silver Het Danes."

I notice he writes it down and goes onto the next question.

"How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen years old."

"When is your birthday?"

"December second."

"Why do we only see you one or two classes at a time?"

"I have mostly advanced classes and a lot of breaks to work on my healing potions."

"What do you want to do after Hogwarts?"

"Be a healer and a muggle dress shop owner making her own designs and clothing."

"Do you ever see yourself getting married?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to children?"

"Yes."

"If you were to be pregnant now, would have an abortion? Do you know what that is?"

"Yes I know what abortion is and I would _NEVER_ have one. I wouldn't kill a life that hasn't even started."

"Where do you live during Summer Holiday?"

"In a small town in the States."

"What is your ethnicity?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Are you able to produce a patronus?"

"Yes, a Dove."

"What do you like to do on the weekends?"

"Read, write, work on my healing, sing, dance, play music, listen to music, and watch my favorite movies."

"What do you expect from your significant other?"

"I want him to love me as much as I do him. I want him to protect me from the things that are after me, and to make me smile when I have a hard time doing so. I want him to know that I'd never leave him for someone else, and that if Neville left me I'd have a hard time forgetting everything about him."

Neville comes in on that moment and kisses me softly. He pulls back and says, "Same for me."

I snuggle into his arms and he has me straddling him. I feel my eyes start to close and feel myself wandering into a dreamy state. I feel a slight movement and feel him start to move me to his bed when I grip him tighter, not wanting to move from where I was at. He chuckles and whispers in my ear, "I have to get dressed, Silver, love. I'll have you in my arms soon enough."

I reluctantly let go and he sets me on the bed. I hear the shuffling of drawers and clothes before he finally wraps me in his arms.

"Did you have fun answering questions with Harry?"

"Mmhmm."

"How are you so tired all of a sudden?"

"idunnoknow," I slur as I feel myself being pulled under to the Dream world where my dream surprises me.

_I am face to face with twenty of my siblings. Dead Siblings. They are all smiling at me and Gia speaks first, "Silver, you have grown so beautiful."_

_I have blurred visions from the tears sliding down my cheeks as I grasp her in a hug. She is two years young to my fifteen and I choke on my sobs. I pull back and she looks at me as though I am a jewel. She brushes my shoulder-length hair from my face and says, "You have guarded all of us as well as you could have for the age you were. You were only five when you were forced to take responsibility for ten little kids. Don't blame yourself for our deaths, our time came and went."_

"_I love you all, each and every one of you. I'm sorry that-"_

"_You did your best, Silver. Don't you beat yourself over this!"_

_I nod and smile as she softens her voice to say, "You are doing an amazing job. Regular teen moms aren't even this caring about the little ones or their siblings. You will be an amazing mother when the time comes. I want you to remember that we are watching over you and that we don't blame you for anything."_

"_I love you, each and everyone of you!"_

"_You have to wake up now, Silver. Remember that we don't blame you…"_

I shoot up and Neville comes over to me and says, "What's wrong?"

_**A/N: I need reviews on the lemon because I've never actually written anything like this and I need to know how I did! Thanks ;)**_

_**_RedVinesAreAmazing**_


End file.
